An instrument to monitor facial movements during articulation has been designed. The device consists of two, mirror image, transducers mounted on a common head frame. Each transducer, which can be individually adjusted, is capable of measuring the movement of a point in three orthogonal planes. The primary use of this instrument will be to study the lip movement of both normal and abnormal subjects.